


dear thomas,

by minhnewts



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this, I'm Sorry, M/M, hella angst, i just miss them so much, like lit rally so angsty, newt's letter remake, newtmas angst, shitty - Freeform, so fucking short like wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhnewts/pseuds/minhnewts
Summary: "you were our savior, our hero. without you, i don’t even know what would have happened to us.""but most of all, you were my hero. "or, a remake of newt's letter to thomas.





	dear thomas,

**Author's Note:**

> hi bitches dID yA mISs mE (probably not)
> 
> so yes i am back, this time with some newtmas angst !! i'm sorry in advance, i wrote this when i was feelin really sad so yeah. might make this into a lil mini-series, but who knows. don't quote me on it
> 
> anyway that's it for now, enjoy some depressing newtmas shit !

Dear Thomas,

I’ve never really written a letter before. I mean, maybe I have, but it’s not like I remember it. I don’t remember anything from before the maze, obviously. To be honest, I don’t even know why I’m writing this in the first place. You know, I’ve been trying to stay positive and think good things, like I’m going to be okay, and that I’m gonna make it. But if we’re being honest here, I don’t think that’s true. And I know bloody well that everyone else, including you, knows that too. 

I know I told you before that I’m not scared: not scared of becoming a crank, not scared of forgetting, not scared of dying. But now, I don’t even know what I am anymore. 

No matter what happens though, I know that I’ll always remember. I’ll remember those moments in the Glade, when the sun was just starting to rise, and it cast such a warm, and beautiful glow over the maze’s stone walls. Those moments when I saw you and Minho off every morning before you ran off, deep into the unknown which was the maze. When we all sat around the fire at night, talking about our day, eating that disgusting stew that Frypan used to always make. Hell, I kind of even miss it a bit now.

And I’ll always remember you. You’ve really proved yourself, Greenie. Back when you first came up in the box, I thought you’d be just like all of the others. But no. You were special. You  _ are _ , special. You were our savior, our hero. Without you, I don’t even know what would have happened to us.

But most of all, you were  _ my  _ hero. 

I know some things, some terrible things, have happened, but I want you to know that, I would never change anything, not for the world. And I hope that one day, in the future, when you’ve put all of this past you, that you’ll think the same.

You’ve changed my life, Tommy. You’ve changed so many people’s lives, and I know that every single one of us are eternally grateful to you. 

Take care for Minho and the others for me. Not that that sarcastic bastard would need anything from anyone. Tell him that I miss him, a lot.

Teresa says hi, by the way. She forgives you. 

Chuck misses you, so very much. He asks me about you every day, begging me to tell him stories of what happened after the Maze.

Alby and Winston thank you. For everything. And I do too. 

Thank you for being my friend, and for not giving up on me. Thank you for sticking with me, and for always believing in me. At times, it felt like you were the only one who did.

I’m sorry that I failed you. But don’t be sad for me. Move on. Go out and live your life how you deserved to live it. You deserve every ounce of happiness in this world. 

I’ll never forget you, Tommy. 

See you soon, mate.

Newt.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that was really short sfjdks, i wrote it in like 30 minutes while crying so i mean,,,,
> 
> as for future works, i'm currently working on some one-shots, which all have the potential to be multi-chap fics but no promises. i'll try to post more frequently in the future. 
> 
> as always, if you liked this then please leave a kudos and comment your thoughts, don't be a ghost reader ! authors like me always appreciate feedback from our readers :) thank you so much for reading, and i'll see ya next time !
> 
> -minh ha <3


End file.
